character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/My Favorite Characters (Other People Addition!)
So today I was doing regular person things when a thought hit me. I should make a list of my favorite characters! Not mine, however, no no. Characters from other users on this wiki! In order to make my special little (P̶R̶O̶P̶A̶G̶A̶N̶D̶A̶) list, they have to either be characters with sheets, or characters that have been in Roleplays I have participated in. I'll stop being a loser with this dialouge and get into this. Ashraf Saleel (Azrael, the King of Death) While the character no longer has a page and the roleplay he was in is currently on hiatus indefinitely, Ashraf, in the minimal time he was seen, was a character that worked well with his surroundings. Shown to be calculating and pragmatic, and with a dark past and budding friendship with Jason Monarch, he was very interesting in each scene he was in. Despite this, the roleplay went on hiatus quickly, and as such didn't get many scenes. However, if Red Victoria ever continues and Ashraf returns, he'll continue to be an intriguing character. Thomas Hausler (SlapsonSlaptastic) A highly dangerous character with extremely OP powers that I constantly express my annoyance with, Thomas Hausler is still my favorite of all of Slapson's characters. Despite rarely speaking, he has been shown to be a fun and badass character, especially with his alternate counterpart in the Heroes Roleplay series. His lack of speech makes him hard to predict and even harder to get close to, yet it's always known that he's there to do the right thing, even when that seems difficult. Since I most commonly make villainous characters (see my name), it's good to see a true hero on the wiki, as well as one that is portrayed well. Ava DeLane (You're Irrelevant) Arguably the main protagonist of the Fantasy Roleplay, Ava DeLane ran the intelligence and peacekeeping agency of DeFiance. She was often depicted as harsh and angry, though this wasn't truly the case. As seen with her interactions with Tear DeLane and Phoenix Keys, she cares greatly for those close to her. As well as that, she cares greatly for her nation and it's citizens, putting them over her own safety and those of her team. Luigi Cannoli (Emperor Huffius) A character from the Paranormal Roleplay, part of the Metaverse series, Luigi serves as the primary comic relief for the main group, along with Hugh. Often regarded as weak and idiotic, Luigi is actually highly adept at magic and very cunning in the art of escapistry. Originally working as a magician before being hunted down by Alec O'Ryan, Luigi uses those skills to help his group. Despite his skills, however, he is more often than not seen as the weak link of the group, and as such is often treated as a joke, which turns out well, as he is the most comedic character in the series. Qing (Lettucecow) One of the main protagonists from a roleplay that came before this wiki, Qing was the comic relief of the Fantasy Roleplay group. Serving as an archer who could never catch a break, he was often subjugated to slapstick and painful situations. An odd mix of cowardly and snarky, he managed to annoy most of his team, with the exception of his best (and possibly only) friend, Celsia Kaiser. Along with Kaiser, Qing often pulled pranks on others in his spare time, and was relatively carefree, even in most dangerous situations. He was possibly the best example of a hero that even in grave situations could always see things in a bright (albeit cynical) light. IGW-024 (King Kuda) A member of the crew in the Space Roleplay, IGW-024, or more commonly called Marquis, is an abandoned fighting android. With sentience, he is quick witted and always says what he means, seemingly not understanding many human forms of communication other than being direct. He is also incredibly skilled and dangerous, making him valuable to the heroes. He is most likely the most intelligent as well, being an android capable of complex calculations and scanning. Category:Blog posts